In testing blood or other fluid samples for medical evaluation and diagnosis, a rapid and simple assay is usually needed by medical professionals. Over the years, various devices and methods have been developed for assaying analytes in specimens of biological origin such as, for example, blood and urine.
There still remains a need in the art for a self-contained, inexpensive, disposable assay device for detecting an analyte member of a specific binding pair. More specifically, there is a need for an assay device that can be used easily and effectively by untrained personnel, preferably without the need for complex additional instruments to complete the detection of analyte. The present invention provides such an economical, compact, easy to operate and self-contained assay device for detecting an analyte in a sample, such as a biological sample, which meets the requirements.